


darling the sunset looks good from your back

by soer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a time, dragons and humans lived separately from each other. But the invasion of a new threat ruined the land and devastated communities on both ends, bringing the two species together and changing their lifestyles drastically. This story is but one segment of the history of this world, telling of the bond between a human and a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling the sunset looks good from your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiru/gifts).



> To my gift exchange recipient, who waited so patiently for this to be finished! I am so sorry that it’s about four weeks late but I hope your holidays were wonderful! You had some really nice prompts, but the one that really caught my eye was “Mmorpg/Fantasy au or something fun” well, specifically fantasy au ^w^ So I chose to do “dragon fantasy au” creating a world that is loosely inspired by Anne McCaffrey’s “Dragonriders of Pern” series. I admit I got a bit carried away by expanding the scenes, which is why this is finished waaay past Christmas ^^;; but I think I’m pleased with how this has turned out. (I have to say that it turned out to be more Akashi-centric than AkaFuri, but there’s nothing wrong with that, right?) Aside from the main pair, I’ve also included some side ships, but whether they are platonic or romantic is up to anyone’s interpretation. As a bonus, please also enjoy the inclusion of the Haikyuu!! cast and some other small details. I hope that you enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> Edit: Shiru ended up drawing some scenes! [Check out her wonderful artwork here!](http://junkartbyshiru.tumblr.com/post/139452768232/castellardreams-wrote-a-wonderful-akafuri-story)

He landed hard on the ground, a large part of his tail and left wing crashing into the trunks of several trees while the rest of him found cushion on the grassy clearing below him. He was lucky he had crashed where he did – a little farther and he would have broken bones on the boulder some ways to his right. He began to move and winced. It seems that he didn’t need to land on a rock to break bones. Luckily it was a small wound – unfortunately it was part of his wing. He wouldn’t be able to fly until it healed.

Looking up he could see a Paresect descending, no doubt following his trail. He snorted. His wing might be injured, but the rest of him was not. He would deal with the object before it could destroy him or the land.

Drawing himself upright he sat up as high as he could and spat out a long string of flames at the large pulsing circular thing.

♦

Akashi was almost done instructing his class when a rush of footsteps running in the halls outside disturbed it. He frowned – nothing was more distracting than the prospect of something new occurring. Fortunately the people he was working with had been under his instruction long enough to know that they were to ignore any commotion outside unless their attention was specifically called to it.

“You’ve all been doing remarkably well these past few weeks. But the challenge will be to maintain the trust you are building with your partners.”

“Sensei,” a hand shot up on the left side of the room and Akashi turned his attention to the brunet with his lapis resting beside him.

“Yes, Oikawa-kun?”

“How long will it take before we’re all ready? You’ve taught us so much, but it’s not the same as being _out there_ ,” he said, hand gesturing to the window he was positioned by.

“Rest assured, you’ll pass from my instruction as soon as it’s decided that you are ready for what’s out there.” He turned his gaze on the rest of his students. “I know you’re all impatient, but building a strong foundation is essential for what you face ahead of you. All the exercises you’ve done so far was with your partner beside you. However, starting from this moment on I will require you to work separately from each other.”

There was small collective gasp from his students as they processed his words.

“Akashi-sensei!” The petite blond in his class raised her hand high in the air.

“Yachi-kun.”

“Why do we need to work separately from our partners? How will that help us strengthen our bond? Won’t that undo what we’ve been doing so far?” She asked all in a rush, her hands curled tight against the scaly side of her ebony, his tail loosely curled protectively around her.

Akashi shook his head. “That’s what you might think, but it is an exercise in trust and patience. There will be times when you are separated from your partner, whether forcibly or willingly. Whether that strengthens or dissolves your partnership is up to you, but I’d like for you to experience the separation in a controlled environment for a time as a test of your resolve and of your bond with each other.”

He surveyed his students, all five pairs of aspiring riders and their draconic partners. This time around he was in charge of instructing two silvers, two lapides, and one ebony, all of whom had developed and adjusted well in the weeks he had known them.

“You may be partners to each other, but you are two different and individual beings. I advise you to remember this fact and not let yourself be discouraged by it.”

“Sensei, how long will we be separated? And what does that mean exactly? Do our partners get to ditch class?”

“Not in the slightest, Hanamaki-kun. We will all be meeting here next week as scheduled. Your separation is as simple as it sounds. Starting tomorrow until we meet next week, no pair can be in the same vicinity of their partners nor can there be communication between the two. There will be a penalty if these rules are broken.”

“Akashi-sensei, we all share a room with our partners. What should we do for the duration of this coming week? Also, some of us are training for the upcoming races in the Star Festival. Can we still continue these activities?”

“I would ask you to find separate accommodations for the week,” Akashi replied. “It may sound harsh, but your time apart is as valuable as your time together, which you will understand in the years to come. As for the Star Festival, since it will be held three weeks from now, there should be no problem if you suspend your training for the duration of this exercise, Yaku-kun.”

“Akashi-sensei, you mentioned that there will be several exercises we’re supposed to do while separated. Will this take place from tomorrow until next week or will it be after we have experienced a week of separation?”

“Good question, Mibuchi-kun, I was just about to address this matter. Starting tomorrow you will each receive individual assignments from me. Think of it as daily challenges and an exercise in how well you can accomplish your goals. Don’t just complete them but be aware of yourself and reflect on the day’s events every night. No report of these next few days are necessary. There will be just one written assignment that I will give you when we come together again next week, the topic revealed only then. Are there any other questions?”

Akashi watched as they all exchanged glances with each other but chose to remain silent. “Then class is dismissed. See you all next week.”

He watched them file out of the room, all dragons shifting into their humanoid forms so they could exit quicker. But they weren’t fooling his eyes – he had more than enough experience to know that each pair was seeking reassurance from their partner through physical contact. Iwaizumi had Oikawa’s hand in his, tugging him forward. Haiba’s hand was wrapped tight around Yaku’s arm and the latter wasn’t resisting him as he usually did. Tsukishima stood close behind Yachi like a protective guardian, leaving less than an inch space between them. Mayuzumi walked closely next to Mibuchi so that their arms would brush against each other. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had their arms slung around each other like they normally did but the tug of their grips seemed tighter than usual. He approved of their behavior though – it was an indication of what he believed them to possess. They didn’t know it yet, but the separation assignment was only given when he had faith in the strength of their partnerships. And he had no doubt they would prove him right after completing this trial, where they would then become apprentices and assigned under a mentor.

He left the room shortly after his students, taking a right at the first intersection that would take him to the library rather than going left, which led to the communal mess hall. His route led him past the infirmary where he heard a familiar voice let out a cry of pain with another soothing him. Sakurai, exiting the room, noticed Akashi’s curious stare and walked over to him. “We found an injured dragon in the northeastern quadrant of Mikuno Forest that borders the stone cliffs. We tried to help but it resisted, injuring Takao-kun in the process. Nekomata-sensei just finished treating him so he’ll be alright. Midorima-kun is waiting with him.”

“Is anyone else injured? And where is the wild dragon now?” Akashi asked with some concern, continuing down the hall so they wouldn’t disturb the resting patients.

“No one else, fortunately. Kotarou and I managed to subdue it after Takao-kun was injured. Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, and Aida-san were with us, and the bronze was light enough for them to carry back. We’re pretty lucky it doesn’t seem to have any extensive injuries, though I’m worried it won’t trust us enough to accept our help.” Sakurai admitted, matching his pace to Akashi’s.

“Perhaps the bronze will be more cooperative in the presence of a queen, though I seem to recall they won’t return until late tonight. Do you think it presents us any harm?” They stopped at an intersection.

“I don’t think that will be an issue, but we’ll set up a guard just in case. See you later, Akashi-sensei.” Sakurai said cheerfully with a wave, vanishing down the corridor in a hurry to return to his partner’s side while his former teacher continued on his way forward. Akashi was pleased to see the positive influence of Hayama on Sakurai – the two of them had come a long way from when they first met.

♦

Later that night, at precisely two hours before midnight, Akashi ran into Momoi and Aomine on his way to the mess hall for a late night snack. He’d been so engrossed in drawing up new assignments for his students that he had barely noticed when the sky outside turned dark.

“Akashi-kun!” Momoi looked pleasantly surprised to see him. “How are you? I heard that your students are beginning their separation trial.” Standing behind her Aomine let out a faint yawn.

Akashi nodded. “I’ve just spent three hours devising tasks for the entire week and another two for figuring out the best possible mentor and apprentice combinations.”

“As expected of Akashi-kun,” she said with a grin. “Say, do you think Kiyocchan and Suga-kun should also try the separation exercise?”

Akashi pursed his lips thoughtfully. “There wouldn’t be any harm in trying it, but I’m not sure that would be the best idea. Their duties are different from the others, and it’s your decision to make.”

“Yes, but Dai-chan and I are both dragons. Suga-kun is not.”

“Have you asked the Masako-san and Alex-san for their opinion on the matter?” he asked. “Their situation is much the same as your students.”

“They left the decision up to me,” she admitted with a sigh.

Akashi observed her downcast features for a moment. “If you cannot decide, perhaps you should ask Shimizu-san and Sugawara-kun what they would like to do.”

“That’s… not a bad idea actually,” Momoi slowly said. “Thanks Akashi-kun!”

“You’re welcome,” he responded. “Have you seen the wild bronze Sakurai-kun helped bring in today?”

“We just came back from visiting him,” Momoi replied, running her fingers through her long pink hair. “He was pretty stubborn, but we managed to convince him to accept our help. It might take him a good while for him to trust us, but I’m confident we can win him over.”

“It would be good for him to trust us,” Akashi mused. “He can’t have been the only dragon in his community to have been injured and we can bring them supplies if we are able to find them.”

“The same thought occurred to me as well, so I plan to take a few members with me to investigate. I think I’ll ask Noya-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, Hayama-kun and their partners to accompany me.”

Aomine chose that moment to let out another yawn. “Satsuki,” he said, dropping his head to rest atop of hers.

Momoi glanced up at him briefly then returned her gaze to Akashi. “Sorry, Akashi-kun, we’ve had a pretty long day. Shall we catch up later?”

“Yes, that would be for the best. Sleep well.”

♦

It was rather empty in the communal mess hall, save for a few wandering souls but Akashi felt blessed to see a chef was still on duty. He ordered his usual meal and relaxed in the comfort that it gave him. Tofu soup would always remain his favorite food no matter what anyone said. A plate of curry was given to him as a side dish by the kitchen staff who always argued against Akashi’s habit of eating full meals of tofu soup. It was delicious and made him full, but they wouldn’t let him leave the mess hall without taking a box of omelette rice with him, especially after he absentmindedly mentioned he was planning on doing some more work before heading to sleep.

The route he took back to his room led him past an intersection leading towards the hangar and he paused momentarily. He was curious about the new dragon they had helped to rescue, Momoi’s comment on its stubbornness piquing his interest. There wouldn’t be any harm in looking, right?

The cave-like room was dark, illuminated with dim electric lights aligned against the walls. There was only one occupant, which made the room seem more expansive than usual. Quietly Akashi walked over to the sleeping dragon, stepping carefully in order not to startle him awake. That didn’t matter when the dragon suddenly shifted, and carmine eyes met with inquisitive russet ones.

The dragon was not asleep.

“Hello,” Akashi greeted, his voice quiet in the space between them. “I’m one of Shueisha Castle’s residents. Are you comfortable?”

The dragon nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with the smaller human before him. Akashi noticed his nostrils flaring slightly and he looked down at the box in his hand.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “I would give this to you but you shouldn’t shift into your human form with that kind of injury. Wait just a moment.”

He set the box down on a flat rock and left, going back into the kitchen to enlist the aid of Kuroo and his partner Sawamura. Together they stacked and wheeled up some meat from the backroom of the dragons’ feeding room to the hangar where the wild bronze waited.

“Here ya go pal,” Kuroo said cheerfully to the bronze. “This will hold you off till morning I hope. Eat up.”

The wild bronze examined the meat warily but dug it after a moment, seemingly reassured at Sawamura’s encouraging nod. Dragons could sense each other despite taking on humanoid forms and Akashi could only feel grateful that the pair hadn’t gone to sleep yet. “Thank you both,” he said.

“No problem sensei,” Kuroo responded immediately. “We’re happy to lend a hand.”

“That reminds me, if any of my current students come to you this week, would you mind assisting them?”

“Oh?” A devilish smirked appeared on Kuroo’s face. “Time for the separation trials, is it?” He clapped Sawamura on the back. “I remember that week as clear as I remember first meeting Daichi. Whaddya say partner? Ready to be a mentor?”

Sawamura chuckled, eyes holding the same shine as his partner. “They’ll be in for a rollercoaster of a ride, that’s for sure. We’d be honored to assist them, sir.”

“You have my thanks.”

They walked out while whistling a strange tune. Turning his attention to the guest their castle harbored he was pleased to find him still heartily eating. Something white caught his eye, and he picked up the container of food from where he had previously set it down. His movement caught the attention of the bronze who stopped eating to watch him, eyes showing nothing but curiosity.

“Tell you what,” Akashi noted that his tone came out more gentle than he was used to it being. “Once you’re healed I’ll treat you to a bowl of omelette rice.” He raised the box in his hand slightly and received a blink in return from the dragon. “Good night,” he said and left the room.

♦

The next morning Akashi got up early to deliver the assignments he had created for his students. He didn’t have to worry about the locations they’d chosen to rest in – all he had to do was hand it to the people working at the mailroom who would distribute the envelopes for each day that was assigned.

He rubbed the back of his neck from where it was slightly sore from the angle he’d woken up in. He wouldn’t have to teach for a week, and with luck he would see all his students ready to pass on from his instruction.

At the mess hall he found Bokuto and Hinata animatedly chatting while their partners Akaashi and Kozume ate and conversed in a more subdued manner beside them. Yamaguchi and Ushijima sat next to them, joining in the conversation every now and then.

“Akashi!” Hinata waved at him excitedly, inviting him to sit at their table. “Good morning!!”

Akashi’s lips quirked in a quick smile. Hinata’s energy was infectious and never failed to bring a smile to those around him. “Good morning. Are the six of you going out for a mission today?”

“Yup!” Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly. “Well, just me, Keiji, Hinata, and Kozume. There’s rumor of Paresect sightings around the Sand Ruins so we’re gonna have a quick look around.”

“Wakatoshi and I are on guard duty today, so no scouting missions for us,” Yamaguchi explained. “But we’ll be seeing these four off after we eat.”

Akashi swallowed the bits of egg mixed in with his rice. “I wish you luck. And, I’m sure you’ve heard by now, but my class is starting the separation assignment, or the separation trials as everyone seems to like calling it. So, should any of my students come to you for assistance, can I count on you?”

“Wait, do you mean we have the chance to be a mentor?” Hinata shouted, excitedly bouncing up and down in his seat. A small nudge from Kozume’s elbow reduced his excessive bouncing into mere quivers, but it was enough to stop the dishes on the table from clinking.

Akashi let out a chuckle. “Yes, though nothing will be determined until the end.”

“Count me in!” Bokuto said excitedly. He turned to his partner with pleading eyes. “It’s okay, right Keiji? We’re both ready, aren’t we?”

Akaashi chewed thoughtfully. “I certainly wouldn’t mind trying,” he said after a moment. Bokuto immediately hugged him, his spiky white-gray hair hiding Akaashi’s small smile from sight.

“Akashi-sensei, I’m not sure we’re ready to handle the responsibility of being someone’s mentor yet,” Yamaguchi said, nervously fiddling with his fingers. “Well, maybe Wakatoshi is, but I-“

“Nonsense,” Ushijima immediately interjected, taking hold of his partner’s hand in his own. “You are more than capable, Tadashi.”

“Ushijima-kun is right,” Akashi said. “If I didn’t think all of you capable, you would still be learning under my instruction. As it is, you are a fledged dragonrider in your own right. Becoming a mentor is merely the next step in your journey.”

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously but the tension he previously held was gone. “Thank you,” he said to Akashi, squeezing Ushijima’s hand tightly as he spoke. “We’d be happy to assist your class in any way we can.”

“Us as well,” Kozume said as he finished the last bit of his meal, his words lighting up Hinata’s face even brighter than one might have thought possible.

“Thank you all.”

“We’d best be going now. See you later!” As they left the mess hall Hinata shifted back into his natural form and darted down the hallway in his usual manner. The others trailed after him, Bokuto grumbling how it was unfair that the humans hadn't built the hallways big enough for silvers to also fly through. Akaashi patted his partner’s back while Ushijima bluntly pointed out that the pathways were almost like an obstacle from an ebony’s point of view. Yamaguchi walked beside Kozume, gently guiding him as he walked without looking up from his sketchbook, pencil gliding over the white page.

♦

Akashi walked out of the library with a book in one hand, a slight grimace on his face. It was unusually crowded, forcing him to find a different spot to read his chosen book of leisure since he didn’t have anything else to do. He spotted Midorima about to enter the infirmary and called out to him.

“Midorima-kun. How is Takao-kun?”

“He’s doing well. Nekomata-sensei gave us a salve yesterday which we already applied so he should be fine by nightfall. Would you like to see him?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Takao’s wound, as it turned out, was a scratch deep enough to cause pain in the area but not deep enough to cause permanent damage. Nekomata-sensei’s salves were good enough to ensure Takao would be fully healed by nightfall, so the ochre dragon wasn’t too upset by it. To further lift their mood, Akashi asked them what he had of the others, in turn assuring the opportunity to become a mentor to another. Gleefully the two accepted, both ready for the challenge as he knew they would be.

Leaving the infirmary to the ochre dragon and his partner, Akashi let his feet navigate the way while he searched his mind for a quiet place to read. Without knowing it, he had stopped in front of the hangar. Entering the room, Akashi found the bronze slumped over with a bored expression on his face, which perked up as soon as he heard footsteps in the same space. The room itself was lit bright enough to cast a warm glow upon everything in the room. As such a certain dazzle of light created patterns could be seen on the bronze’s scales.

“Hello again. Did you get enough to eat this morning?” Akashi asked, crossing the room to stand in front of the bronze, receiving a nod in return.

“That’s good.” Akashi studied the space beside the dragon intently. “Would you mind if I read here?” he asked after a moment. “The library is unusually crowded and I think my favorite spots are occupied during this time of day.” He followed the dragon’s curious stare at his book and held it out for the other to see. “It’s a fantasy novel about pirates and sea dragons.”

Akashi leaned back against the bronze’s back and cracked open his book to the pages he left off. His eyes read line after line for two minutes until he felt a nudge. Turning, he found the dragon showing him a most petulant expression. He stared back at those russet eyes with confusion before it clicked. “Do you want me to read aloud?” Akashi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his mouth – the bronze had such an eager and happy expression from hearing one sentence. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s start from the beginning.” He flipped the pages until he reached the very front, and began to read aloud.

_“Everyone knows the adventures of the Soaring Pirate Shirusel, the fiercest pirate to ever rule the sea, but few can claim to know her origin. This is the story of when the young girl Shiru first met who would become her lifelong companion, Perlsindr, the sapphire sea dragon…”_

Akashi read aloud steadily and without pause, so immersed in the story that he barely registered the bronze’s presence by him. It was not that he forgot his audience, merely that the other was listening with such rapt attention that he might as well be invisible, though he was a bronze and not a silver. It wasn’t until he reached the end of the book and looked up did he realize they had company.

Riko was resting on her elbows on the back of her two-headed ebony quite languidly but it was clear she had been listening to the story. When it was finished, she slid off her partner and crossed the room to where Akashi sat with the bronze. “I’d forgotten what a fabulous voice you had,” she said teasingly. “I can’t wait to tell Momoi-chan – she’ll be so jealous to know she missed out on hearing you speak less than formally.”

Akashi frowned. “Please don’t. I’ll never hear the end of it when I see her next. How long have you been listening?”

“Since the part where they entered the treasure caves!” she responded cheerfully. Her ebony shifted and split into their humanoid forms to reveal Hyuuga who wore an exasperated expression with Kiyoshi beside him wearing his normal friendly expression.

“We came to make sure our guest here has enough to eat,” Kiyoshi said, gesturing to the wheelbarrow they had with them.

Akashi stood up. “I hadn’t realized how late it’s gotten. Please, go ahead.”

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga wheeled the cart to stop in front of the bronze who immediately dug into his meal.

“Now that we’re done we can grab some grub,” Riko said, cheerfully skipping towards the exit. “Bye Akashi!” Her partners followed right behind her but it wasn’t until they were out of sight that the bronze stopped eating and nudged Akashi, pointing it snout in the direction of the exit.

“You must be wondering about Kiyoshi-san and Hyuuga-san. While it’s not my place to tell their story, I can answer the question you must be thinking of. Their mutation is an effect of the radiation from first raid of Paresect cores when they first arrived. There hasn’t been much cause for it but if a situation arises we can now heal anyone else with signs of that mutative symptom.”

The bronze nudged his shoulder with a sad expression. Akashi patted his head. “They’ve come to terms with their situation a long time ago, so there’s no reason to be sad. They’re quite happy with how things are.” The bronze rubbed his head against Akashi and then resumed eating. With a final pat, Akashi left the room.

♦

That night before bed Akashi found himself scribbling out a list of places to show the bronze dragon until he realized how strange his actions were and stopped. “What am I doing?” he wondered. He leaned back on his chair and swept his room with his eyes, stopping on a small, ornately decorated box placed at the head of a large platform by his bed. The expression on his face grew soft and he approached it slowly.

“It’s been almost thirteen years, hasn’t it?” He took the box in his hands as he sat down, opening it to reveal a single ebony dragon scale. He stroked its surface with fondness. “While I can’t say that my cooking skills are comparable to yours, I’ll be sure to prepare your favorite meal.” He leaned backwards until he was laying on the platform. “I have a lot of time again, now that my students are about to move on to the next stage of their education. You know, I’ve been spending some time with a bronze dragon as of late. He’s injured, so I don’t even know his name, but I think he’s starting to trust us.” Akashi turned over so that he was laying on his side. “I think you two would’ve been good friends.”

♦

Akashi was near the hangar where the bronze resided when he spotted Momoi exiting in a hurry. Catching sight of him though, she stopped to exchange a few words.

“Akashi-kun, I’m glad to run into you before I left,” Momoi said. “The bronze has freely given me the location of his community so I’ll be heading out now and leaving the care of our guest in your hands. Since you have the time, you won’t mind, right?”

“Of course not,” he responded.

“Great!” she said happily. “Make sure you show him around the castle! Dragons can’t stay cooped up forever you know!” She started to walk off before stopping suddenly and turning back to face him.

“One more thing. He’d like you to know his name is Furihata Kouki.”

Message delivered, Momoi vanished down the hall, leaving Akashi to stand there for a moment. Composing himself he entered the hangar where the bronze perked up immediately upon seeing him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Furihata-san. My name is Akashi.”

He ignored the slight droop of Furihata’s ears. “Momoi-san and a few others are on their way to your community now. You can be assured that they will help to the best of their ability.”

Furihata nudged him, as was his habit whenever he wanted something from Akashi. “What is it?”

The dragon used his talon to scratch a word on the floor. It read “queen”. Understanding clicked in Akashi’s head. “Oh, you want to know about Momoi-san.” Furihata nodded and swept the word away, leaving the surface smooth again.

“At Shueisha Castle we currently have three residing queens. Momoi-san is the only one who is permanently stuck in humanoid from, and though I know how that came to be, I am not so sure she would like me to tell you.” He patted the bronze’s snout. “She did however, explicitly tell me to take you for a tour of the castle. Do you think you’re up for it?” Akashi laughed when Furihata nudged him again but with merriment in his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

♦

“Despite his initial stubbornness, he’s begun to trust us. Though I’ll be sad to see him go, he must be eager to return to his community.” Akashi’s head rested on the crook of his crossed elbows atop his desk, facing the side where the ebony scale resided, propped up in the box it was contained in.

“We spent a lot of time outside today.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “It was… nice. I’ve always kept myself so busy that I never go out and just… appreciate the scenery.” He turned so his eyes were hidden away on the fabric of his sleeves.

“It’s not the same though.” His voice caught on his breath, and he released half of a broken sob in a deep, shaky breath.

“I miss you, Taiga.”

♦

A loud crash resounded through the library, causing the room’s occupants to look for the source, startled. A strange sight beheld them: Akashi, one of their more disciplined instructors, was sitting on the floor like he had just fallen over backwards, a shocked expression on his normally calm features facing a rather dejected bronze dragon.

“I apologize,” Akashi said, his voice trembling only slightly as he slowly got up, dusting himself. It was unclear who he was addressing in with that statement, but his next words were clearly directed to the bronze. “I’ll be taking my leave. Feel free to roam where you wish.”

He left the room hastily while the dragon stared at his retreating figure, waiting a good ten minutes before he ambled out of the room himself.

.

Akashi had been so dazed that he barely registered where his feet took him until a wall appeared in front of him, forcing him to come to an abrupt stop. Brought out of his daze he looked around to find himself at a dead end, in the one of the castle’s abandoned lower caverns. Finally alone, Akashi allowed his frozen façade to shatter, and he collapsed on the ground.

The signs had been there, but Akashi had stubbornly denied it. How could he not? Never again did he think that he would ever become a dragonrider, not after he had been so brutally ripped from his partner’s side so many years ago. He had relived the moment many times after it had happened, but as time passed he had locked it away, buried the pain by devoting his energy into doing something else that would consume him.

And now, after so many years, the memory resurfaced sharply with a vengeance and crashed down upon him until he felt like he was _drowning_ with no control over anything.

_It was so much bigger than the ones he saw before, or maybe he was just too close. It was coming towards him but he couldn’t move, his leg pinned by boulders and knowledge of his impending death freezing him in place._

His breathing grew ragged, harsh.

_Someone was calling him, in his mind someone was screaming his name, but he couldn’t respond, he couldn’t do anything._

_And then, he was in front of him. He caught sight of familiar dark red eyes ringed with carmine, full of fierce love and distantly registered words. Then his world darkened as his dragon partner covered him completely, encasing him within a protective sphere._

_He found his voice then, and heard himself pleading with his partner but was only held tighter. It was inevitable, this they both knew. With the remaining strength he had, he hugged back as tight as he could, refusing to let go._

Akashi tore himself from the memory with a jerk, refusing to relive the last moment of pain. He didn’t want to remember how they had to pry him away from Kagami’s corpse, nor how easy it had been for them to do so. No matter how much time had passed, the pain was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

Slowly, he moved until he was sitting upright, leaning against a part of some rubble that had never been cleared away. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but his breathing.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but by the time a certain pair of footsteps approached him, he was calm again.

“I should have known you’d been here.” The usually cheery voice was subdued and slowly, Akashi opened his eyes to find Hinata staring down at him from above, his brown pupils containing rings of two colors beside his iris – blue by the black and then gold right next to the blue.

“Do you ever miss him?” Akashi asked even though he already knew the answer.

Hinata sighed and plopped down in front of the human. “Of course. But I’ve come to terms with my feelings a long time ago.”

“I want to as well, but it’s… difficult,” Akashi admitted. “And, to do so now, would seem like a betrayal.”

“But it’s not.” Hinata’s voice was strong and confident. “It’s not a betrayal because moving on doesn’t mean forgetting.”

The corner of Akashi’s lips twitched in what would a small smile but his forlorn expression remained. “It doesn’t sound as bad as I’ve made it out to be when you say it like that, Hinata. But still, I don’t think I can do it.”

Hinata reached out and took Akashi hands in his own. “Akashi. I know it’s hard, but trust me, it’ll be okay. Kagami… Kagami would want to see you move on and be happy instead of watching you make yourself miserable.” He tightened his grip. “He gave up his life for you. Dying, even if it’s just on the inside, would make his sacrifice for nothing. No matter how easy it is to give up, you can’t.”

Akashi took his hands out of Hinata’s hold and pulled his friend into a hug. “It was too selfish of them to act on their own,” he murmured. Small droplets passed through the fabric of his shirt. “But you’re right. Giving up means ignoring their wishes… and that’s just as selfish, isn’t it?” He sighed. “I’ve kept that memory locked away for so long that I’d never thought about it from that angle.”

“On some nights that’s all I ever remembered,” Hinata said softly. “It took me a long time to come to that conclusion, Akashi.” Hinata pulled back from the hug and hurriedly wiped his eyes dry. “I know that it’s scary at first, but will you give it a chance?” His tri-colored eyes searched Akashi’s carmine ones for answers. “I think it really might help.”

Slowly, Akashi shook his head. “I… can’t promise you that. But, I _will_ think on it.”

A smile returned to Hinata’s face. “I’ll be holding you to that, Akashi.”

.

He had miscalculated. He thought it was just nerves, or a fear of some sort, but the instant he had initiated a connection, Furihata knew that he had made the wrong decision. It didn’t help that Akashi’s shocked and pained expression kept popping up in his mind.

Not for the first time he wished his wing was fully healed. It was depressing, almost, to be kept grounded while knowing he had made a huge mistake – one that might have permanently ruined his newly created friendship.

That was how he found himself at the top of the castle, with open air surrounding him on all sides. He felt the tension he had been harboring flow out of him the moment he saw the familiar and open horizon, feeling close to the sky even though he wasn’t in the air. He inhaled the fresh air and stretched his limbs, relishing in the feeling of his skin against the breeze. For a moment, he closed his eyes and just let himself _be_.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed a bronze dragon and his human partner observing him curiously. Suddenly nervous, he hesitantly contemplated leaving, but they waved him over, inviting him to stand with them by the low balcony that decorated the roof.

“Furihata-san, right?” Ennoshita asked. The bronze nodded and the human spoke again. “I heard you tried to bond with Akashi.”

Furihata averted his eyes to the ground but nodded.

 _{{I should have waited longer,}}_ he admitted to Futakuchi, the fellow bronze serving as a transmitter to his partner. _{{I didn’t mean to hurt him like that.}}_

“You couldn’t have known,” Ennoshita said in reassurance to the downcast bronze. “It’s not something that most people here at Shueisha Castle know.”

 _{{Can you tell me about his past?}}_ Furihata wanted to know. _{{His eyes were so pained… I want to understand, and properly apologize when I get the chance.}}_

An uncertain look crossed Ennoshita’s features. “It’s really not our place to say.”

 _{{But_ _Momoi-sama was the one who encouraged Akashi to stay with Furihata-san,}}_ Futakuchi pointed out. Privately he remarked to his partner, _{She must have known this might happen – maybe even wanted to encourage it. Imagine, Akashi a dragonrider again!}_

Ennoshita couldn’t really argue with that – deep down, he was hoping that Akashi would be able to open up to the bronze. He could tell his friend was treading the edge of a lonely path, but there wasn’t much he could do for someone who was avoiding help.

Turning slightly, Ennoshita looked out at the landscape outstretched before them. “Akashi was ten when he bonded with his dragon partner,” he began. “They were an eager and determined pair, one of our strongest members and a perfect match. There was a mishap during one of the early missions and amidst the chaos Akashi became injured, but Kagami protected him, sacrificing himself in the process. Hinata was placed in a similar situation and it was only due to the quick thinking of Kageyama that he is still with us today.” Ennoshita let out a quiet sigh and Futakuchi leaned against him comfortingly. “It’s been years since that incident but I think it’s obvious to say that Akashi still hasn’t moved on from it.”

There wasn’t much to be said after the reveal of such information. As hard as it been to say, it had also been difficult to absorb – the separation of any close kin was hard to imagine, but to see the evidence with his own eyes – Furihata felt a deep sadness well up from within him, heart aching for the human he had wanted as a partner.

In the silence that grew between them, soft strings of a violin began to play, gaining in strength and sound until it seemed like it was all around them, rising with the wind’s slow but sure movements. It painted a melancholy feeling over the sunset cast before them.

 _{{What lovely music,}}_ Furihata said after a moment. The emotion from the notes tugged at his already sensitive heart in a way that was almost suffocating, and he was compelled to speak in an attempt to not let it overwhelm him.

Ennoshita nodded but didn’t answer, keeping his eyes trained on the horizon, with one hand on the back of his partner’s neck, petting the scales gently. Futakuchi spoke for him.

 _{{It’s Akashi,}}_ the bronze explained. _{{The only person here who plays violin is Akashi, but he hasn’t touched his instrument since the day we buried Kagami.}}_

The music was akin to a sorrowful lament, lovely but haunting, and without dispute, indescribably sad. Furihata wondered how Akashi could still bear his heart to the world, after all this time.

♦

Akashi didn’t come to visit him again. While he was disappointed, Furihata understood that Akashi needed time to himself.

He curled his body tighter together.

He understood, but still, it was lonely.

♦

And the violin continued to resound throughout the castle, its musical direction dependent solely on the emotions of its composer. It cast a subdued tone over the residents but did not affect them as deeply, for which they were fortunate.

♦

The castle shook, scattering rock and dust down its passageways, adding to the pandemonium and chaos that had been created when the Paresect cores suddenly appeared above them.

All stationed dragon-rider pairs immediately departed the castle interior to fight the threat outside while the remaining residents tried not to panic. It was understandable though – the castle was supposed to be their sanctuary away from such threats with added safety from their residential dragons. With their safe zone compromised, where were they to go?

“Everyone stay calm!” Imayoshi’s voice was unusually serious, creating an authoritative tone rose above the clamor catching his audience’s attention.

“Our friends outside are fighting to keep us safe. I want everyone divided into groups while in an orderly fashion.”

“Where should we go?” A young voice cried out fearfully.

“For now, the safest place is still within these castle walls,” Imayoshi replied. “We’ll head to the most fortified areas and wait out the battle there.” Something outside fell near the castle and the tremors caused the building to tremble, but Imayoshi was not perturbed. “Shueisha will hold! Let’s get moving!”

The crowd parted and dispersed themselves into groups as even as they could get. Imayoshi, Okamura, Otsubo, and Tsugawa each took charge of one and led the way. Each group contained two partner-less dragons who chose to stay behind in the castle, knowing their presence would reassure those who were scared.

Akashi, in Imayoshi’s group, was walking at the very end to ensure no one would be left behind. Nebuya, an ebony dragon, walked beside him while Imayoshi was accompanied by a lapis dragon up front. They were halfway to their destination when Nebuya slowed his pace and signaled Akashi to do the same. When enough distance between them was created Nebuya shifted into his human form in order to talk to Akashi.

“What’s the matter?” Akashi asked in a low voice with open concern.

“There’s some kids missing from Otsubo’s group who aren’t with any of us. Since we’re pretty close to the safe room up ahead the people here will be fine if we leave them with just Imayoshi and Kawanishi.” Nebuya replied. “You shouldn’t have too hard of a time finding them, right?”

“Where will you be?” Akashi asked.

“Kuroko wants extra backup,” Nebuya responded. “It seems everyone is pretty split since the other half of our forces are away on two separate missions.”

“What about my current students? How are they doing?” Akashi asked worriedly.

Nebuya shrugged. “It seems they’re holding up. None of them have died yet at least. Shimizu-sama is doing well for her first battle, but she needs to really step it up before her orders send someone in the wrong direction.”

“Should we tell Imayoshi we’ll be heading out?”

“Kawanishi will tell him once everyone is settled. I can take you as far as where the children were last seen but you’ll be on your own after that.”

“That’s fine. Lead the way.”

♦

It took quite a bit of time, but in the end Akashi found the missing children huddled together. When he called out to them, their faces were filled with such open relief that they ran towards him immediately. He received them with an open hug and held them tight for a long moment, releasing the three after a moment.

“Is anyone else missing?” Akashi asked and they shook their heads. “Let’s get going then. Everyone is worried and waiting.”

They ascended the stairs, bracing themselves each time a tremor ran through the floor. They arrived at a different cavern and headed towards an exit which they knew would lead them back to the warmer rooms within Shueisha Castle. The ground trembled again when they were halfway there, but this time pieces of loose stalactite became detached from the ceiling and began to crash around them. The edges were rounded so it wasn’t as deadly as it could be, but it would still hurt. They ran towards the exit, trying to avoid many of the falling rocks as possible.

It would have been impossible to have seen it amidst the falling rubble, but Akashi’s keen eye caught it and with as much strength as he could muster, he pushed the children forward, giving them a burst of speed to reach the exit. That action caused him to stumble to the floor and he tensed immediately, knowing that it was inevitable for the abnormally big stalactite piece he had saved the children from would hit him, especially since he was a motionless target on the floor.

With his gaze cast down at the ground he didn’t notice the blur that shot through the exit from where the children were safely waiting for him, arriving above Akashi at just the right time to divert the stalactite’s direction away from its would-be target. It crashed to the ground several feet behind Akashi with a loud thud, but thankfully the action did not set loose another wave of falling stalactites. In fact, most of them had stopped falling – the ones remaining were firmly etched to the ceiling.

Akashi heard a large crash from somewhere behind him, but assumed it was just from the cacophony of the falling stalactites. It wasn’t until he realized that the stalactites had stopped coming down from above and that he had not been hit that he thought something had happened.

A soft thump sounded beside him and he didn’t have to look to know that the presence belonged to that of a dragon. He could hear the second thump the tail made right after a dragon landed and remembered the telltale sound of wings folding back, drawing the large appendages closer to itself.

Akashi sat up and turned, expecting to see a dragon, but instead found a young man in its place, a face he had never seen before. Nonetheless there was something about the brunet that he found familiar.

It was the eyes, he realized after a moment. It was the eyes that were so familiar and striking to him.

Quietly he spoke. “You’re Furihata-san, aren’t you?”

“I am,” the brunet agreed. “And I want to apologize to you, Akashi-san.” He bowed. “It was inconsiderate of me to attempt a bonding with you when we could not properly communicate with each other. And while it was not my intention to do so, I’ve hurt you and damaged the trust of our friendship. Can I ask for your forgiveness?”

Akashi nodded. “But I also have to apologize to you, Furihata-san. I was aware of your intentions but chose to delude myself because I didn’t want to form that connection with you.” He took a breath for courage. “I feared that I would be betraying my previous partner if I chose to accept your feelings.”

“It’s reasonable to feel that way.” Furihata’s voice grew soft. “Had I known of your past, I wouldn’t have attempted what I did.” He paused for a moment to gather his next words. “Futakuchi-san and his partner told me what happened, but it was the sound of your violin that truly allowed me to perceive the depth of your emotions. I am deeply sorry for your loss,” he bowed a little then. “And I won’t intrude upon you again.”

Akashi studied Furihata carefully, examining his face for signs of dishonesty, but the only thing he felt the brunet projecting was sincerity. That made the delivery of his next words easier to say.

“It’s been thirteen years since the death of my previous partner,” Akashi said. “And though I’ve tried to convince myself and the people around me, there is no denying that I am doing nothing more than running away.” His lips twitched upward for only a second in remembrance. “In honesty, I’ve been fooling no one, as a dear friend has pointed out to me. Which is why I’m going to take his advice, and ask you this.” He took a deep breath and stared up into russet eyes whose focus rested intensely on his. “Furihata-san, if you are still willing, then I, uh,” he paused, nervousness catching up to him but carried through anyway. “I would like to create a bond with you.”

Akashi watched as Furihata’s eyes widened in wonderment, taken aback by the proposal.

“Are… are you sure?” he asked cautiously. “Your mind may not be able to handle another telepathic bonding – it’s only been done very rarely, and no more than twice.”

Akashi nodded. “I’m sure. Though we’ve only known each other for a short time, I find myself holding a curious affinity for you.”

Furihata bit his lip nervously. “We might not even be compatible.”

“Despite that, I want to give us a chance,” Akashi said.

After a moment of thought, Furihata nodded. “Okay.” He gave Akashi a small, hopeful smile. “I want to give us a chance too.” He took a breath and with a small shudder, shifted back into his natural form. Then, he leaned his neck down, allowing Akashi access to his head. Reaching up, Akashi placed both hands on either side of the bronze dragon’s head and leaned forward until their forehead were touching. Two pairs of eyes closed, and their mind reached out to each other, seeking.

To them it seemed like they stayed like that for quite a long while, but in reality, the moment had lasted no longer than a minute.

When they opened their eyes again, what was between them had changed. For Akashi, it would be the last big change of his life.

 _{Can you stand?}_ The dragon asked his rider with a small nudge.

Akashi nodded and did just that, leaning on his new partner for support. _{Thank you, Kouki.}_ Turning, he spotted the three children still huddled by the doorframe of where they were waiting for him, anxiously. The tremors running through the castle had stopped for a while, though dragon roars could still be heard from the outside. He swung onto the bronze’s back and they crossed the room until they were standing in front of the children.

“Come on. Let’s get you all back to the others.”

♦

“First of all, I have to commend all of you on your bravery during the attack that unexpectedly came upon us last week,” Akashi said to his students. “It must have been doubly difficult with the assignment I had given you at the time, but believe me when I say I am relieved to see each of you here, standing before me, alive and well.”

He was met with a variety of expressions at that, but their eyes still contained a bright spark within them. His students would be just fine.

Akashi spoke again. “As you might recall, I said there would be one written assignment given when we come together again. This assignment will be your last for this class, and its recipient your partners, not me. You are to reflect on your experiences of this past week and write a letter to your partner. You may write whatever you wish – the only requirement is that your words should be honest, heartfelt, and sincere.”

A hand shot up in the air even while the rest of his students absorbed the information he had just given them.

“Akashi-sensei!” It was Yachi who spoke, her voice high but brave, the only one of her classmates who could find their voice. “You said this would be our last assignment… does that mean that we’re graduating your class?”

Akashi nodded. “That’s correct Yachi-kun. Would you all like to know who your future mentors will be?”

Slowly, they nodded and he addressed them one by one.

“Mibuchi-kun and Mayuzumi-kun, your mentors will be Midorima and Takao. Yaku-kun and Haiba-kun, you will be under the care of Kozume and Hinata. Yachi-kun and Tsukishima-kun, you will be learning from Yamaguchi and Ushijima. Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-kun, you will be under the tutelage of Akaashi and Bokuto. Hanamaki-kun and Matsukawa-kun, you will be taught by Kuroo and Sawamura. Please meet with them as soon as you can.”

♦

“Your students seem to be doing well,” Nijimura commented as he took a seat on the grass beside Akashi who was laying down, gaze trained on the blue sky above.

“It’s taken a while, but they’ve all adjusted quite well,” Akashi responded.

“Do any of them worry you?” Nijimura asked, leaning back until he too was resting on the grass.

“When I was still their teacher, I would have said Oikawa,” Akashi admitted. “He’d always been overeager and impatient to go out into the field, but after that attack on our base, he’s been more subdued and careful. He’ll do fine under Akaashi’s eye.”

“Your students did well during the attack,” Nijimura recalled. “They were able to assist Ogiwara, Kuroko, Himuro, Murasakibara, Haizaki and myself despite their inexperience and the fact that they were going through the separation trials.” His lips twitched upwards at the phrase – he knew how its popularity baffled his friend. “You know what’s even more surprising though? You and Furihata.”

“It surprised me too, but I’m not unhappy with my decision.” A light smile danced on Akashi’s lips. “Quite the contrary, I’m actually happy that we ended up being compatible with each other. Did you know that he hasn’t stopped eating omelette rice since I first introduced it to him?”

“You rascal.” Nijimura punched him lightly on the side of his shoulder, a smile also on his face. “But I’m glad to know the two of you are getting along. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you actually happy. Not to mention you can finally stop playing mournful violin solos – it really brings down the mood you know?”

A laugh escaped from Akashi, a single russet ring shining in his carmine-colored eyes. “I suppose that I can.”

♦

They stood there at the top of the castle, on one of the few cliff-like ledges the roof possessed, watching the sunset begin to sink on the horizon, wind blowing over their standing forms. A distant horn sounded below them, cutting into the quiet nature stretched before them and they moved slowly as if breaking from a spell.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Akashi turned towards Furihata. “Ready?” he asked.

Furihata’s lips quirked into a smile and he nodded in response, before he jumped off his side of the ledge, shifting in mid-air back to his natural form to glide beneath the ledge in order to reemerge on the other side of Akashi. Two beats after Furihata jumped, Akashi turned and hopped off his side of the ledge where Furihata was due to emerge, landing on his partner’s back just as the other came up as expected, closing the distance between them by a great deal.

Together they soared up and away from the castle, headed off to the setting sun as they flew to where they were needed, far off in the distance.

There was only one thought running through both of their heads as the wind brushed past them.

It was good to be flying again.

-

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Notes:  
> \- I want to stress the fact that this world is _not_ set in the world of Pern, just that it was _inspired_ by Pern. If you look up the series you can see what details from it inspired me but is wrong to say this world is actually Pern with name/color changes. The rules of Pern are not the rules of this particular world.
> 
> \- For dragons, from smallest to largest goes in the order of ochre, bronze, silver/gold, lapis, and ebony. Their special traits are thus: ochre for speed, bronze for precision, silver for stealth, lapis for strength, and ebony for defense. Golds are queens and they have the special ability to command all other dragons except for each other. They are also the only ones who can retain telepathic communication while in humanoid form.
> 
> \- Dragons communicate with each other through telepathy, but only bonded pairs can communicate with each other. When in humanoid form, dragons lose this telepathic ability and can only communicate in the same way humans do. They can also tell who is dragon and who is not, even when in humanoid form. Bonded pairs are able to sense each other’s thoughts despite any form changes, strengthened by physical contact when the dragon is in humanoid form.
> 
> \- One day in this world is 48 hours, so one week for them is two weeks for us.
> 
> \- Akashi is 27 at the start of this story – he was 10 when he first bonded with Kagami and became a dragonrider, 14 when Kagami died, and at 17 he started his new career as a teacher. After Kagami and Kageyama’s deaths restrictions on bonds were created and have been upheld. Bondings are only allowed to occur if the human partner is of age and if the chosen pair has graduated the mentorship of an existing dragon and rider pair.
> 
> \- The pirate story Akashi reads contains a “sapphire sea dragon”. This dragon color is a fantasy – there are no sapphires, only the aforementioned six colors. And there are no “sea dragons” either, as water is a precious resource in this fictional world. As for the pirate, well, I needed a name and what better one than the recipient for whom this story is dedicated?
> 
> \- Only partners address each other by their first name, everyone is generally called by their last name or a nickname. Bonded pairs are extremely close but it is up to the reader’s interpretation if the two are romantically involved or just hold a strong platonic relationship, as it really can go either way.
> 
> \----
> 
> Written: Dec. 11th, 2015 - Jan. 18th, 2016


End file.
